This application requests support from NINDS for the 23rd Princeton Conference on Cerebrovascular Disease. For almost half a century, this biennial meeting has brought together basic and clinical investigators to discuss the current state of stroke research in depth. These meetings have helped to further understanding of stroke pathogenesis and development of new treatments. The 23rd Conference will be held from MArch21 to 23, 2002 in Coronado, California and will be hosted by the University of California San Diego. The conference will be limited to 150 attendees, including 35 junior investigators with special interest in cerebrovascular disease. Invitees will include clinical and bench scientists from around the world who are currently active in the field as well as key scientists from related disciplines. Special efforts will be made to identify and invite young scientists, women and under-represented minorities. Supplementary funds will be raised from private sources. The topics selected for the meeting represent key areas of basic and clinical cerebrovascular disease research that are currently important and, in many cases, controversial. The proceedings will be published in book form and disseminated as data files. Funds are also requested to help support the 24th and 25th Princeton Conferences to assist organization of future meetings. A structure is proposed to make it possible to maintain the high quality of meetings. The overall goal of the Conferences is to generate a vision of future directions in stroke research. Secure funding will greatly facilitate that objective.